The Perfectionist and The Broken
by sitakazukin
Summary: Asura is killed. Victory goes to Shibusen where Crona is once again welcomed even after her betrayal. Death the Kid grows attracted to the shy makenshi and helps her calm her unstable soul that causes her to be anxious enough to hallucinate about Medusa. Scarlet and Raven becomes partners. This story is rewritten in The Melancholy of Kid & Crona and Heart Without a Beat.
1. Always and Forever

SE - Chrona x Kid Fan Fic.

by_Sitakazukin_ (Sita Jadulco)

Disclaimer: _I do not own Soul Eater and the characters. I'm just a fan and since I really love the anime, I started making my own fan fiction about it and it's actually my firs time._-Sita

Everyone was happy when the major battle has already ended and to see the sky back to normal, it was truly enlightening to them. Victory was theirs. After winning against the Kishin, Maka's team (Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki) and the other members of Spartoi rejoiced and congratulated eachother.

Maka and Tsubaki shook eachothers' hand. "Well done, Maka-chan. You saved us all," said Tsubaki with her usual soft voice and with a warm smile. "Thank you," Maka said and she smiled back. "But if it wasn't for all of you, I couldn't have done it." They both looked back and saw... Soul and Black Star did a high five together. Liz, Patty and Kid had a group hug. Kid and Liz were barely breathing because of Patty's tight hold on their necks, hugging them almost to death. Both of them winced, struggling to smile and to breathe. Kim and Jackie hugged. Kilik, Harvar and Ox cheered, raising a fist(s) in the sky. Pot of Fire and Thunder were running around gleefully. All of the sudden, Kim surprisingly kissed Ox on the cheek while he was still cheering and quickly turned away. Ox froze and the two of them started blushing. Kim faced him again and smiled. Some of the Spartoi members laughed at them but Kim just laughed with them. Ox didn't expect it but he absolutely loved it. "Uh-hmm," he started. He cleared his throat and fixed the position of his glasses on this face, looking down, still feeling warm and a little embarrassed. "Everyone, let us go back to Shibusen now." Everyone smiled and nodded at him.

They walked through Death City in a steady path to Shibusen, being cheered by the citizens. They became popular in the city already, especially Maka's Team. Blair hugged Soul and Maka in her human form. Soul had a little nosebleed because Blair was in her usual clothes that only covered a few of her body parts. Blair had let them go and so Soul and Maka was back on track with the other Spartoi members after keeping up with them by running. When they finally arrived at school, the same goes for the students; they cheered for them, clapping their hands at the sight of them with very happy faces because of their victory. The Spartoi thanked them all when they said that they did a great job. They went to the infirmary for a short time to treat their wounds. Nygus and Sid were there to assist them.

Thirty minutes have passed, they finally came into the Death Room were Lord Death and the staff of Shibusen were present. All eyes were on them as they walked forward. Lord Death was still feeling weak after fighting with Asura (The Kishin) so he was just sitting on a magnificent chair while the rest was comfortable just standing up around and infront of him. The Spartoi were acknowledged by Lord Death and by each of the staff members for saving the world. Everyone was thankful and proud of them. Later, Kid approached his father and asked how he was doing with a worried face. Lord Death said that Kid needn't to worry because he'll be okay, putting a hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid smiled then he returned to his friends.

Chrona finally showed herself when Marie convinced her to do so and helped her in standing up. She was just sitting behind Lord Death's chair the whole time, ashamed of herself. She was a bit shaky. The Spartoi's mouths agape and they stood like statues when they saw her. She didn't completely face to them. Her left hand was holding her upper right arm. She was facing down but atleast now she wasn't stooping. Marie was standing next to her. Chrona wasn't in her usual black dress anymore which was a surprise to the Spartoi. Now she wore a white long-sleeved fitted shirt, a black ribbon around her shirt's collar, a black pleated mini skirt, thigh-high knee socks and black dress boots with black laces. Her hair was still the same but it was looking very neat. Her presence was shocking to them except for Maka and Soul because they know already what happened.

"Oh, come on, kids, don't look at Chrona like that," Marie said and sighed while looking at their astonished faces. The Spartoi all faced down, sweat dropped, seemingly wanting to apologize and their faces quickly changed to solemnness. "But Marie-sensei, didn't Chrona... betrayed us?" said Ox, looking up at her now. Maka flinched. "Chrona did not!" she insisted. Then she ran to Chrona, stood next to her and faced them. "In fact, she risked her own life just to save me." Maka was about to cry but Chrona held her shoulder and Maka looked at her. Chrona smiled.

Soul's heart kind of ached because of what Maka said, feeling disgusted with himself for not doing what Chrona did. He's the one who's supposed to protect Maka at all times. But he realized he have enough wounds on his body already so he just shook the thoughts away. "Maka... It's okay," Chrona solfty said. Then Maka hugged Chrona but not too tight because she knows that both of them are wounded and still feeling a little weak. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Kid and Soul came closer to Marie. "What happened, Marie-sensei?" said Kid. His eyes and voice were serious. The other Spartoi members surrounded them to hear what Marie is about to say. Soul watched Chrona and Maka in his usual cool standing position then looked back at Marie when she started to speak. Meanwhile, the staff members were talking to teach other including Lord Death.

Marie replied, "Well, while you were battling... Me, Stein, Maka and Chrona were battling, too, with Medusa. It was Chrona's decision to kill her even when she was afraid. But Chrona was brave. And she almost died after risking her life for Maka's sake. Medusa was trying to kill Maka. Luckily, Chrona recovered from the surgery." She paused for a while. The Spartoi was shocked again. A wind passed them. "That's almost unbelievable," said Black Star, breaking the silence. Doubt was written all over his face. Everyone glared at him. "Whaaaat?" He said, glancing at them, clueless. Kid tried to change the atmosphere. He faced to Marie and said, "So, Marie-sensei, is Medusa... Dead?" Marie nodded quietly. Everyone was shocked and silent again. "Please take care of Chrona. She's not used to all of this yet and her deep wound still aches," said Marie.

Kid glanced at Chrona who was standing behind Maka. Chrona felt nervous when she noticed he was looking at her with those golden, sharp eyes. She was trembling a little. Maka felt her shaking behind her. She got curious and turned to her. "What's wrong?" she said to her. "N-nothing," said Chrona and she faced down. Marie continued telling the others about what happened with the fight against Medusa while Kid approached Chrona. Chrona was startled when she realized Kid was already in front of her. "Chrona-san," said Kid. Chrona slowly faced him and looked at his eyes. She felt like she was melting due to the tension in her. "Y-yes?" She said. "Are you okay? You seem to look worried." Kid asked. Chrona didn't know what to respond. She was too nervous. "Ummm." Suddenly, Ragnarok came out of her. "Why can't you just answer a simple, stupid question?" He was mad and he started picking on her hair roughly. Chrona winced. Kid was shocked. "Hey, bastard! You're totally messing it up for her!" Maka exclaimed. She tried grabbing Ragnarok's hands but Ragnarok just pulled Chrona's hair even harder when he tries to escape from Maka's reach. Chrona weakly said, "Ra-Ragnarok. Please stop." She closed her eyes.

Kid was already annoyed with Ragnarok's behavior. He stood next to Chrona and without any hesitation, he quickly held Ragnarok's small hands with only one hand and said, "And why can't you be a little respectful to your meister?" He stared at him coldly. "Let me go, you son of a b*tch!" said Ragnarok, struggling for freedom. "For your information, pip squeak, I'm the son of a God, not a son of any b*tch. Our new student here really looks nice today and I won't allow you to ruin that." Chrona was shocked with what he said and then started blushing. Kid was at her side. Making her even more nervous, but in the same time relieved since he doesn't seem to hate her at all.

Maka noticed Chrona's reddening face and smiled at both of them. Kid prevented himself from smiling back and just looked away. Maka giggled. Chrona wondered why. "Ughrr! Whatever, daddy's boy! Just let go of me now!" complained Ragnarok. Everyone looked at them. Kid released Ragnarok's hands and smiled. Ragnarok disappreared back to Chrona's body. Chrona's left hand held her upper right arm again, feeling embarrassed now that they're looking at her again. "It's okay. We know you did the right thing and we're not mad at you or anything," said Kid. "Yeah, Chrona. Kid's right. We are your friends. Always and forever, no matter what," said Maka. Chrona glanced at the two. Maka was on her right side while Kid was on her left side. She nodded with a shy expression. Maka placed her left arm around Chrona's neck, smiling at her to reassure her that everything will be alright.

Patty and Liz came infront of them and acknowledged Chrona and Maka for a job well done. "Kid," said Liz. "What is it?" said Kid. Patty started giggling and pinching Chrona's cheeks to make her smile and she did, but just a little because it was a little bit painful. "We all have decided," Liz continued. "We should celebrate for our victory. Let's have a party!" Kid smiled. "That's a good idea. It will be for us and for Chrona," he said and faced to Chrona. "I apologize for I will leave you two now. I'll have to talk with father about something important," he said to Chrona and Maka. "Sure. Take your time, Kid," said Maka. She was standing straight now. Kid left them with Patty and Liz and walked towards the Shibusen Staff Members. Patty and Liz started talking to each other about going shopping.

"I wonder what important matter he's going to discuss with his dad," said Maka in a low voice. She was facing down. Although she spoke in a low voice, Chrona accidentally heard her and started to worry. "Maybe it's about me being back here in Shibusen," she thought. Her expression turned into like Maka. Maka was shocked when she saw Chrona looking melancholic. She smiled at her to make her feel better and Chrona just smiled back. Still, she wasn't yet reassured. She have other things to worry like if Medusa is really dead already.

[To Be Continued]


	2. A Side Story: Conquer Justice

Raven Hiro, a half-blooded vampire with an American and Japanese blood, who can change into multiple weapons like her cousin Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, was walking down the quiet subway in the town called Arren on a cloudy Saturday morning. Although it was still morning, it seemed like afternoon already because of the weather. He was facing down, wearing a black hoodie and pants. His hands were in his pockets and his orange straight bangs were covering his dark green eyes. "Hmm?" He uttered as he looked to the left. He stopped walking when he heard voices and he noticed that there were a couple of people in the cemetery that he was passing by. "What the… A burial? I wonder who died." He gazed around for a few seconds. There were no vehicles and people except the ones in the cemetery, only medium-sized houses and some trees. He faced down again and sighed lightly. "Maybe I can stop here for a while." He quietly entered the cemetery.

The sky turned gray; dark clouds were gathering up above already. It was the morning of the burial day of Scarlet Vander's parents, 31st of March 2010. Scarlet was already thirteen years old when this very tragic thing occurred in her life. She was the only daughter of her parents and they were a rich family. One stormy night on the 12th of March 2010 her parents had a car accident when they were on their way home from work. Eventually, the two of them didn't make it to the hospital anymore. They were badly injured and at their last few minutes of their lives, they barely breathed. They were supposed to come home after attending a conference for their large business in Mavis City.

In the cemetery of Arren, friends, relatives, and neighbours of the Vander family were there around Scarlet and the coffins of her parents. Almost everybody wore black clothers, some wore white. Scarlet wore a black cock-tail dress with short sleeves; black boots, black hat and she brought a black umbrella with her. Her hair was as usual, medium long, straight, untied and naturally red-orange. She was standing next to her aunt Lyn and she just kept facing down, covering her mouth with a white handkerchief. Aunt Lyn gently hugged Scarlet; she knew she needed it even when it wasn't so obvious because Scarlet refuses to show any emotion.

Two men who Scarlet didn't know gave one last pat to the soil mounded up over her parents' grave. She started putting down the beautiful flowers that she have gathered in their large garden at the back of their mansion a while ago when it was still early morning. Then the others started to do the same thing. Only, their flowers were bought and were actually expensive, but not as much as expensive as what Scarlet had would cost. A priest prayed for Scarlet and her parents, everybody listened and nobody was talking anymore until the priest was finished. When it was all done, everyone, including Lyn, started to leave except Scarlet who knelt in front of her parents' grave. Her aunt Lyn asked if she will come with her to their house. "Yes, auntie. Later," said Scarlet with a low, soft voice and without facing her aunt. Lyn slowly nodded then turned around and continued walking towards the exit of the cemetery with the others. The people who visited , said their farewells to her and gave Sacarlet comforting, short messages. Still, they weren't all comforting enough to lighten up her burden inside. But she did appreciate their attendance and thanked them all with a sad smile.

"Rise yourself up now, Scarlet. There's no point staying on the ground," said Miguel with a deep and manly voice. Miguel was the husband of Lyn. He stood a meter away behind Scarlet and was crossing his arms. Scarlet was still kneeling on the ground, facing down on her parents' graves. She bit her lower lip when she heard her uncle. She was reluctant to follow him. She didn't want to leave her parents' yet. But she also can't argue with her uncle, for he might get mad at her. A tear escaped from her eye as she started to stand up slowly. From afar, Raven Hiro was watching and listening to them. He understood what Scarlet was feeling because he kind of had the same experience and he was determined to help her. He gritted his teeth and grunted a little after hearing Miguel.

"Leave her alone. She's mourning for her parents," said Raven in a neutral voice as he walked towards them. His hands were still in his pockets. Scarlet and Miguel looked back in shock and saw him. Scarlet was standing up now. "And who are you to tell me?" said Miguel. Raven stopped walking, and looked at Miguel. "Raven. Raven Hiro," said Raven. Miguel smirked. "Raven Hiro, eh?" He said, closed his eyes and faced down. "Foolish youngster, we all get to have dead to mourn, but we don't have to do it on the dirt." Raven just smiled back. "I'm sorry but are you blind, sir? I think the girl needs more time on her own here." Miguel glared at Raven then glanced at Scarlet who just kept looking down on her parents' graves. Miguel sighed and said, "Fine. Scarlet, we'll be waiting for you at our house. Hurry up, okay?" Scarlet just nodded. "I'll be leaving now." He glanced at Raven again with a serious face. "And you… What are you still supposed to do here?" Raven glanced back. "Nothing. I'm just stopping by. I'll leave later." Miguel nodded and looked away, picked up his bag from the ground then started walking. "Okay then. Goodbye for now," he said without looking back.

A wind passed Scarlet and Raven. They were about four meters away from each other. Miguel has already left the cemetery. Raven came closer to Scarlet. Now he's only one meter away from her. "Are you okay?" he asked Scarlet. Obviously, Scarlet was not okay because of her parents' death but Raven was hoping that she feels better now that she can stay with her parents' grave for a little longer. Scarlet didn't reply. Maybe your uncle is right," he said to Scarlet as he faced down. He turned around and was about to leave already but something stopped him. Someone was pulling the end of his hoodie. He looked back with a quizzical look. It was Scarlet. She was facing down while her right hand was tugging on Raven's hoodie and the other hand was on her chest. "Th-thank you…" she said. She was trembling a little. Her voice was so little that Raven had to ask her to repeat what she said. "What did you say?" Scarlet looked up at him, tears leaking out from her eyes. "Thank you," she said again only now she spoke louder. Raven can't help but smile. He turned to face her. Scarlet right hand fell to her side and she looked down again. Raven slowly reached her and wrapped his arms around her head. Raven was a little taller than her. Scarlet felt traumatized. Her eyes grew wide. "He's so warm…" she thought. She held his back with both of her arms and closed her eyes. "I just met this stranger today… But I feel like I knew him before."

It took one minute for Raven to realize that he was still hugging Scarlet. He attempted to bite her neck but when he saw her face, she was surprisingly sleeping already. Raven sweat dropped. He didn't want to bite her anymore. "Ugh. I can't believe this kid," he said. He felt like laughing because of her cuteness. If he let go her, she would fall to the ground. So he carried her in bridal style to a nearby gazebo in the cemetery. For a weak-looking girl like Scarlet, she was actually heavy. Raven just endured. Rain started to fall from the sky. Raven placed Scarlet on a chair in the gazebo then sat on top of the gazebo's fences and watched Scarlet sleeping. He also watched the rain falling.

Later, when he returned his glance to Scarlet she was already sitting up but she was still half awake. She rubbed her eyes that had some tears then looked up at Raven who swiftly jumped to the floor. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. Scarlet just shrugged. Raven came closer to her. "You had a bad dream, haven't you? I heard you talking while you were sleeping." Scarlet sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah… I fell asleep. I dreamt about my parents," she said and sighed. "How long was I asleep?" Raven thought for a few seconds. "Well, less than hour. Probably near thirty minutes. Sorry, let me get my watch." He turned away to get his wrist watch from his bag. "Oh. Never mind," said Scarlet. "I have to go now to my uncle's house. Are you just going to stay here?" Raven dropped his wrist watch in his small black backpack and turned back to her. "No," he replied. "Then where do you plan to go after here?" Raven turned around again to wear his backpack. "Now that reminds me. I'm going to a school named Death Weapon Meister Academy." Scarlet tilted her head. "What a weird name for a school," she said. "But it sounds cool. Is it far from here?" Raven smiled at her. "Yes, but the more I get going, the more I get closer." Scarlet smiled back. "That's right," she said. "What's that school for anyway? It doesn't seem to be an ordinary school." She stood up. "It's a school for people who can turn into weapons and can be meisters, the technicians of the weapons." Scarlet was dumbfounded. "Seriously?"

Raven chuckled. It was the first time Scarlet saw him laugh. She saw his fangs and thought she was a vampire (which he really is) but she didn't mind. "Why? You don't believe me?" said Raven. He stretched out his right arm and it slowly faded away into pixels and formed into a large blade of a silver sickle. Scarlet fell to the ground in shock and fear. "I can't… believe it," she said.

"Do you want to be my meister?" Raven asked without any hesitation as he looked down on her with a serious face. His arm was still a blade. "He's really into this," Scarlet thought and sweatdropped. She slowly stood up and brushed off some dusts on her dress. "This is really unusual, you know?" she said. "Anyway, a meister is supposed to be the one to hold the weapon, right? So maybe I can try holding you in full weapon form if you want." Raven changed into a full sickle and Scarlet quickly grabbed him from the air without jumping. "Hey, you did it." Raven said. "Did what?" said Scarlet as she held Raven in front of her with only one hand. "You were able to catch me without trying so hard." Scarlet looked clueless but she then chuckled hesitantly. "Don't you think I'm heavy?" said Raven. "Uhmm… No, not really," said Scarlet, looking away. It was obvious to Raven that he wasn't heavy to Scarlet because she just acted normal. "Well, I'm very heavy to other people," he said. Scarlet faced to him again. "Really? That's strange."

A lightning and thunder occurred which made Scarlet flinch and drop Raven to the ground. Raven changed back into a human. He uttered, "Owwww." He rubbed his forehead as he was still on the ground in front of Scarlet. "Oh my— I'm sorry, Hiro-kun!" said Scarlet. Raven tried to stand up. "It's alright. How'd you know my name?" Scarlet grabbed his hand and helped him to stand up. "You introduced yourself to my uncle a while ago, didn't you?" Raven sweatdropped. "Right. Sorry. I forgot. So what do you say? Become my meister or not?" he said. Both of them looked at their hands. Scarlet's hand was still holding Raven's hand. "Ahh!" exclaimed Scarlet as she let go of Raven's hand, feeling embarrassed. Both of them blushed. "I'm sorry again," she said, closing her eyes. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize." Raven sighed. Scarlet opened her eyes. "Okay… Now, about being your be honest, I'd love to be your meister… But I'm not sure if my uncle and aunt will approve of it." Raven smiled. "Do you really need their approval?" Scarlet nodded, saying, "Uh-huh." She was looking down with a sad face. " Raven placed a hand on her should which made her look up to him. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with your aunt and uncle so it's really up to you. I won't force you." He picked up his bag from the ground. "I'll ask them. And if they don't approve, I will just have to run away from them. They are not my parents anyway." Raven faced her and smiled a little. "You sound rebellious." Scarlet tilted her head. "Uhm. Is that a bad thing?" Raven rubbed her head. "You're too young to be rebellious." He chuckled. "But I guess for you this is a chance. You have a special ability and it's too bad if you don't improve it." Scarlet looked away then grabbed his hand. "Come on. I just have to force my aunt and uncle."

They started running. Scarlet was going first and Raven was just being dragged by Scarlet. "I take it back. You're not that rebellious. If you were really one, you wouldn't need to show yourself to them and get an approval." Scarlet stopped and Raven practically bumped to her. They were already at the gate of the cemetery. "I don't want them to worry, okay? That's all," Scarlet said as she was facing down. "I see," he said. "Do you know where exactly this DWMA is?" Raven said, "Of course. It's in Death City, Nevada." Scarlet smiled. "Then let's get going." She continued running and Raven ran after her.

They both went to Scarlet's aunt and uncle's house and got their approval but it took them a long time to decide. They went back to the cemetery for Scarlet to say goodbye to her parents.

"Mom and dad, I love you both very much, more than I love my life," said Scarlet, tears running down on her face. "I'm very, very, very sorry that this happened to you. Until now, police men are trying to find out the exact cause of your accident. At the mean time, I'll be a good girl like both of you always tell me and I'll be going to a particular school that one of its purposes is to obtain world peace. I'll train myself there to become stronger… I will conquer justice for you two. I will have my revenge…"

[To Be Continued]


	3. A Special Request

It was already late afternoon. Soul, Maka and the others went home from school.

"Ragnarok… I'm still not sure if I should go to the party tonight at Kid's house…" Crona said in a low voice as she was sitting on her bed in the same guess room where she stayed before in Shibusen. Her back rested upon the wall and she was hugging the usual white pillow to her chest.

Ranarok popped out from Crona and started to give her a noogie. "Don't be stupid! Where there is a party, there is food!" said Ragnarok. Crona sighed, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain that Ragnarok was giving her. "You're only after the food," she calmly said. "Of course. What else would it be? Anyway, you should definitely go. It will be your second time to attend a party." Ragnarok was resting on Crona's head now.

"I-I know… It's just that… I don't feel like going…. Because of what I've done… and a lot of people might see me… But somehow, I also want to go… I don't want to disappoint Maka… and she already gave me something to wear…" Ragnarok laughed. "Maybe not just Maka. Or maybe instead of Maka, it's that symmetry freak boy," he said. "Uh," Crona uttered. Her eyes widened with shock. She blush a little when she remembered Kid. "Wha-what are you talking about? It's just Maka. Not him."

Ragnarok gave her a noogie again. "You don't have to hide it from me, bitch!" Crona whined at him because of the pain. "You-you're just imagining that, Ragnarok. And besides… I shouldn't even have feelings for someone like him, right? It's just so wrong…" Crona winced and a tear even escaped from one of her eyes. "But you do like him, right? It's so obvious that even symmetry freak boy might have also noticed it already." Ragnarok leaned closer to Crona's face. Crona, once again, closed her eyes.

"That's not true… and Kid is not a freak!" said Crona in an insisting and determined manner. "Bitch, you're even defending him. You make it more obviously true. Haha!" Crona bit her lower lip and looked away from him. "Please just… Just shut up, Ragnarok," she mumbled softly then she buried her face in the pillow she was holding. Ragnarok kind of shrugged then he just followed his meister's order and quietly went back in her body.

The moon chuckled in the sky. Evening came and Death the Kid was just finished reading a book about Demon Tools that he started reading two hours ago. "I just remembered… Tonight's party will be the second party that Crona will be attending to… If she does attend… I hope," Kid thought as he stood up and returned the book in the bookshelf. He placed it somewhere in the middle of the books of a row because it was medium-sized. Suddenly his father's voice echoed in the room and when he turned around, his father appeared on the large vertical mirror of his room.

"Good evening, son. How is it going?" his father said in a cheerful approach. Kid smiled at him. "Everything's fine, father. The party will be starting in an hour," he said as he came closer to the mirror and stood straight in front of his father. "That's very good to hear. And… oh, son, I am supposed to tell and ask you some things that are important…" The smile on Kid's face faded away and his face turned into solemn. "What is it, father?" There was a few seconds of silence. "It's Friday today, right? And next Monday, school will start again especially if Shibusen's damages are fully repaired already. Kindly inform the other students that you will meet tonight about it." Kid looked down and said, "I see. Yes, father." He looked at his father again.

"So what was it that you were going to ask me?" asked Kid. Lord Death sweat dropped. Kid can easily say that his father was a little nervous. "Well, now that Crona is back…" Lord Death started. Kid's eyes widened when he heard Crona's name. "… I decided that she needs to be educated in advance or educated more than the academy can offer so she can keep up with the other students. And I want someone to tutor her exclusively. I was hoping that you'll be that someone, son, since you're my son and the most knowledgeable of all the students in the academy… so knowledgeable that you don't even have to restudy everything and go to school, right?" Kid was in shock but he just nodded normally, not showing his astonished feeling. "Anyway, at first, I was going to ask Maka but I changed my mind. I didn't want to bother or burden Maka with this kind of request because she, too, needs to study more. I don't want to ruin that elite student's focus." Lord Death actually sounded very serious now.

"I understand you well, father. I'll do it. But… does Crona know about this already?" Lord Death was happy again now that his son accepted the special favor. "I was going to tell her right after I tell you but you'll see each other tonight so I suggest you should just tell her when you get to talk to her," said Lord Death. Kid pinched his chin with his right hand and he folded his left arm. His right elbow rested on his left fist. This was one of his thinking positions. He thought deeply for a moment.

"Alright," he finally said after thirty seconds. "I'll just dance with her later and tell her about it." He placed his hands on his hips as a gesture of confidence. "Great! Thank you, son!" Kid smiled again. "It's my pleasure to serve you, father," he said. "Okay. Good luck with the party tonight. I hope you get to dance with Crona-chan. Buh-bye!~" Lord Death waved at Kid then vanished. The mirror was back to normal. Kid touched the mirror with one hand and pushed his forehead on the mirror. He closed his eyes. "Why… Why should it turn out like this… What if I gradually fall in love… with Crona… daughter of evil witch Medusa? It would probably be forbidden… But I must try," he said to himself. He gasped then sighed.

At Maka and Soul's apartment, two were almost ready to go to the party. "I wonder how Crona is doing," Maka said. Soul heard her. She was combing her hair in front of a mirror in their living room. Soul was fixing his tie. "She'll be okay, Maka. Medusa's dead already… What is she still going to be worried about, huh?" Soul said without facing Maka. "You're right, Soul, but… I can sense her still feeling unease." Soul sighed lightly. "We just need to give her more time to adjust again." Maka nodded and uttered, "mm," as of agreeing with her partner.

"By the way, what clothes did you give to her for tonight? I heard you gave her one," said Soul as he went closer to Maka. He was already finished fixing his tie and now he was drinking a glass of water. "Now that you mentioned it…" said Maka. She grinned. "… It was actually Liz' clothes but I was the one who chose it. I gave her a white cocktail dress." Soul's eyes grew in shock and he accidentally spurted out the water in his mouth on Maka's pink dress because of what he just vaguely heard. "A what?" exclaimed Soul.

A thick book came and was slapped on Soul's face so hard that it even sent Soul flying to the floor. "I said a white cocktail dress. Geez, Soul, no offense, but I think you need to clean those ears of yours already," said Maka. She was folding her arms and was glaring down on Soul who was rubbing his cheek roughly and he quickly stood up. "Fine! But you didn't have to slap me that hard. I was just really shocked with what you said," he said as he was wincing. There was a tear in his eye.

Blair quietly came in through the window and sighed. "Those two are fighting like a married couple again," she said to herself. "Well, look at what you've done to my dress! And what's to be surprised about it?" said Maka and she continued, "We always see her in a dress anyway but only now she's going to wear something shorter." She finally smiled when the thought of Crona came to her mind.

"Just thinking about Crona makes you smile. Creepy. Me picturing her in some kind of dress you mentioned, I can't even imagine," said Soul. His hands were in his black pants' pockets now. He closed his eyes and faced away sideward. "You'll just see it to believe it, now help me with this mess you've done." Soul looked reluctant and lazy as he glanced upon Maka's dress.

Blair jumped on the sofa and meowed at them. Soul and Maka was startled. "Oh, it's just blair," said Soul. He and Maka sighed in relief. Blair tilted her head. "Well, who else did you expect? I'm the only cat who lives in this house," asked Blair. Soul sweat dropped. "Blair, you're earlier than usual," said Maka. Blair smiled. "I just came home to get something. I'll be soon back to work but first I want to help you," she said then quickly changed into her human form.

Soul fell to the ground at the site of a naked Blair. Blood almost endlessly ran out of his nose. Maka sighed. "Oops. Sorry, Maka-chan. I forgot to change first," Blair hesitantly said. "I-It's alright," said Maka as she closed he eyes. "Okay. Now let me do the trick." Blair performed a magic that dried Maka's dress and made it even more fragnant. "There!" she said with a smile then she changed back into a cat right after the magic. "Thanks, Blair," said Maka as she grinned. She patted Blair on the head. Blair purred then she ran to her room to get something and get back to work.

Maka lend Soul a hand. Soul watched her and her hand for a few seconds then grabbed it. The two smiled at each other and Maka pulled Soul up. "Sorry, Maka," said Soul with a hesitant look. "It's alright. Come on, we're going to be late." Soul smiled. "Right." He took the keys of his motorcycle from their dining room table. "Let's go," he said.

[To Be Continued]


	4. The Only Exception

**Part 4: The Only Exception **

As Raven's motorcycle passed by landscapes that screams of boredom and loneliness, Scarlet was behind him, feeling sleepy already. Both of them were wearing helmets and it seemed like they were the only humans in the desert.

"Hey, Scarlet, we're almost there," said Raven though his voice wasn't really clearly heard by Scarlet because of the roaring sound of the motorcycle. He didn't look back. He just focused on the path to Death City. He had been blushing a little from time to time since Scarlet wrapped her arms around him when she felt like she was really about to drift off from consciousness already about an hour ago. But she didn't tell him anything. She just kept resting her head on Raven's back and thinking about her recently deceased parents.

For the whole travel, they haven't had that much of a thing called conversation. Both of them kept quiet. The two weren't in the mood to speak even though they were with someone new. Anyway, Scarlet didn't want to talk about anything especially because of the tragic thing just happened to her life and Raven loathes speaking too much.

Raven knew that his partner was becoming exaggerated already even when she didn't tell him. He was feeling cold, and most likely Scarlet too. It's really cold in the desert when it's evening. Despite the coldness that surrounded them, Raven was feeling a bit warm because of Scarlet and he tried hard not to be rude to her. In the past, he used to push any girl away who admires him and he never gives them any sort of attention or at least a little appreciation and affection. He may seem blunt and prideful but really inside, he's just afraid that another girl will break his heart again like his first love during his childhood days. He is not the type of guy who'd like girls touching him but that time, and Scarlet, was an exception. He was honestly beginning to have feelings for Scarlet.

When Scarlet was wide awake already, she realized she must have been a burden to Raven. "Hiro-kun, I'm sorry," she said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "Hm? For what?" Raven slowed down the motorcycle. "I'm sorry if…" Raven sighed. "You don't have to force yourself in explaining. I know you lack sleep today and for the past days." He sped up the motorcycle again. "We'll get rest when we're in Death City already."

Scarlet was a little surprised with his respond but she just smiled. "I rested already and I think I have enough energy now, enough to go to the school first this evening."

"Did she just consider hugging me and resting on my back as a rest?" Raven thought for a few seconds as he was twitching. He prevented himself from chuckling. "Sure. Lord Death's probably still awake at this time." Both of them stared, awed at the sight of Death City.

Back to Kid's house.

Soul started playing the piano in the large living room of Death the Kid and the Thompson Sister's house where the party was being held. Everyone listened, amazed at Soul's performance. It was the first time they heard him playing, except Maka. "I wonder where's Crona," thought Maka. She was beginning to be worried. "Keep up the good work, Soul! I'll be right back" said Maka to Soul as she patted him on the shoulder then she left his side and started looking for Crona through the crowd. Soul was startled a little but he continued playing anyway since everyone was still listening to his playing. "You're going to pay for putting me into this, Maka," thought Soul. He was playing a beautiful, dark song. Many were admiring his talent already for the first time they hear him playing that evening.

Later, there stood in a corner the person that Maka had been searching for the past few minutes in a black and white cocktail dress. Maka's eyes widened and she quickly ran to Crona in the corner. Crona was surprised to see her. She smiled. "Crona!" exclaimed Maka as she hugged her. Crona blushed and hugged back. "G-good evening, Maka," Crona said shyly. "Likewise," said Maka with a smile. "Speaking of good, you really look good right now!" She stopped hugging Crona. "It's all because of you and Tsubaki-san so… Th-thank you," said Crona. She smiled back and Maka stopped hugging her. "It's our pleasure to help you but you helped yourself too. You should feel good," said Maka. The smile on her face was still there. "O-okay…" Crona faced down. "How long have you been standing here?" Crona stared at Maka. "About… ten minutes now." Maka nodded. "Sorry if I was late in finding you. You must have been lonely here." Crona smiled. "I-I'm used to it. People kept looking at me so i-it made me feel more embarrassed." Maka held Crona's hand. "Please don't feel embarrassed. They were probably just looking at you because you really look nice. Come, you got to see Soul playing with the piano. He's doing it for everyone," Maka said and started walking, holding Crona's hand. "It was Soul-kun who was making that beautiful sound? I-I never thought he plays the piano so well." She followed Maka. "He is from a family of musicians," said Maka. "Oh… So that explains it. M-maybe he should play more often in public." Maka smiled back at Crona. "I suggested that to him before. I'll do it again."

"Kid! Everyone's on downstairs already. They're waiting for you," called Liz as she knocked hard on Kid's bathroom door. "Yeah, Kiddo-kun! Hurry up in there!" added Patty, standing behind her big sister, Liz.

Kid stared at his bathroom door then returned his glance at his bathroom's mirror. He sighed lightly then continued combing his hair. He was disgusted at the sight of its asymmetry because of the three white Sanzu lines that were only present on the left side of for the mean time. "Coming," he called back to his weapons. He opened the door and saw Liz and Patty in cocktail dresses. "Is everything ready for tonight?" he asked. His weapons nodded with smiles on their faces, reassuring him. Kid smiled back. "Alright, then let's get this over with." He started walking through the hallways and his weapons followed him.

"This is going to be fun!" said Patty. "Looks like you're in a really good mood," said Liz, smiling at her little sister as they were walking. "Gehehehe! I'm just happy that we get to throw a party again here and…" Patty thought and blushed for a second. She looked up at Liz and said, "Haven't I told you, sis?" she asked hesitantly. Liz raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?" Kid glanced back at them for a second. "Black Star said he's going to dance with me tonight," said Patty with a big smile. Liz and Kid stopped walking as they were shocked. "Of all the people…" started Kid, "why him?" Liz forced a smile on her face. "Black Star likes you?" asked Liz. She and Kid were sweat dropping. "I guess so," Patty said confidently. They continued walking. "That's okay but I hope he doesn't break your heart because Kid and I will surely send him to hell if he does that! Right, Kid?" exclaimed Liz. "Great. Patty will be dancing with Black Star and I still haven't found a way how to convince Crona in dancing with me in front of many people," thought Kid. "Hey, Kid," Liz said. "Oh. Sorry, Liz. I was thinking of something. Anyway, of course, we'll do the thing that you just said," Kid said without facing the two. Patty stared at her sister and Liz stared back, shrugging.

Scarlet and Raven stood in front of the long stairs to the entrance of Death Weapon Meister Academy and stared at it for a while. "Are you still willing to go there now?" asked Raven. Scarlet nodded. She reminded him someone from the past, a pretty girl who was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds past by. He rubbed his forehead, trying to forget such memory of his first love. Scarlet quickly went to him and said with a concern look, "Are you okay?" Raven managed to smile. "Yeah," he said. He turned away to face the stairs again and looked back at Scarlet. "Come on, we don't have all night." Scarlet nodded once again with a solemn face. They started walking the long stairs. The moon chuckled.

Death the Kid and his partners, Liz and Patty went down on the red-carpeted grand staircase of their house. Kid suddenly stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gazed around the large living room, expecting to see a tall, pink-haired girl and Patty practically bumped on to him but luckily Liz pulled her from Kid before any accident happens. The sound of piano was still floating in the air. "Eighty seven? How can there be only eighty seven people here including me when it's supposed to be eighty eight? And where's Crona? This is making me ill," Kid thought as he frowned and faced down. "Is something wrong, Kid?" Liz asked with a quizzical look but Kid didn't face her. "You said everyone's here already," said Kid in a disappointed voice. "I did." Kid finally looked her into the eyes. "There are only eighty seven people. There must be exactly eighty eight people here tonight!" Liz sighed, "Here you go again with your symmetry obsession." Patty giggled. "This isn't just about that, Liz. I'm serious. I think one of our comrades is absent." Liz thought for a second. "Perhaps he or she couldn't make it. Let's just have fun tonight, okay? We can't stop a party just because of a missing someone. It will be embarrassing. Though I wonder who's absent." Kid glanced around once again as he dug his hands in his black pants' pockets. "This is unacceptable. But I guess you're right." They continued walking down. Kid was still feeling depressed but he tried not to show it.

The three were already on the first floor. Everyone who saw them greeted them a good evening and they greeted back. "Sis, you got to see Crona, she looks really beautiful right now!" Kid's eyes widened when he heard Crona's name at his back. He turned around. "Crona's here? I believe I counted correctly." Patty giggled again. "What are you talking about, Kiddo-kun? Crona's been here for a long time now," she said as she was grinning. "Where is she?" said Kid, trying to calm his voice. "The last time I saw her this evening is when she was hiding behind Maka. She's probably still there," said Patty, smiling. "That might be possible. I'll go find them. Thank you, Patty," said Kid as he started to walk away. "Kid…" Kid stopped and turned back. He stood two meters away from Patty and Liz. "What is it?" he asked. "We just want you to know that we're happy for you," said Liz. "Let me know the reason," said Kid as he stepped closer to them. The two suddenly hugged Kid which greatly surprised Kid. "We know you like Crona-chan and we're just happy to know that," said Patty. "Uh…" Kid uttered, still surprised as Liz and Patty were still hugging him. "It will be wonderful if you'll fall in love with someone asymmetrical. That will teach you a lesson," said Liz, grinning. Kid chuckled in a gentle voice. "You guys… If ever that happens, don't you think it will be a forbidden love? She's a daughter of a witch and I'm the son of Lord Death. I don't even think father will approve of it," he said. Liz and Patty stopped hugging Kid. Now they looked serious. "And it will be such a painful thing for me," Kid thought as he faced down. "It's between you and her, not your parents," said Liz. Now Kid realized something. He didn't say anything anymore and just nodded with a smile then continued on his way to Maka and Crona.

"Hey, Kid!" called Black Star. Just when he finally saw Maka and Crona standing next to Soul and the piano, Black Star held his shoulder as to get his attention. Kid quickly faced to him. "Oh, Black Star, I'm glad you and the others came," said Kid. Black Star laughed arrogantly as usual. "Of course! I wouldn't want to miss a celebration for our victory!" Kid smiled with a little hesitation. "Let's get this party started then," he said. "Yeah!" exclaimed Black Star. "I'll be giving the opening remarks now. I know you're a party animal, Black Star, but please don't go overboard." Tsubaki bowed her head. "Sorry in advance, Kid. I'll try my best to help," she said. Kid smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Tsubaki-san." He disappeared into the crowd and went to the small stage in their living room and grabbed the microphone to start giving his opening remarks. "You don't have to waste your efforts, Tsubaki. Don't worry. You can count on me!" Black Star said as he gestured his hand, pointing to himself, and grinning at Tsubaki. "I hope," Tsubaki thought.

Before Kid gave his opening remarks, he glanced around the room. Though everyone was looking at him, the only one who caught his attention was Crona, who in return, was looking at him also. Even though they were far away from each other, Kid can clearly see Crona and now he fully believed what Patty said about Crona looking beautiful this evening. It almost took his breath away when he saw her. She was indeed so beautiful. It was like a new her. He smiled at her and Crona practically blushed in an instant, but she couldn't help but smile back at him. Now Kid was feeling confident already and he started giving his opening remarks, mentioning about the purpose of the party, and many more. Kid couldn't wait to talk to Crona so he didn't make his opening remarks too long. Everyone was listening with smiles on their faces and clapped their hands after Kid talked. Kid put down the microphone.

[To be continued.]


	5. Medusa and Cronarella

Classic music filled the room. Crona sat on a chair in a corner alone, waiting for Maka. She was lost in her deep thoughts. She was thinking of Medusa. Suddenly, her heart ached and it was like Medusa was near her, talking to her.

"Crona… how could you kill your own mother?" said a voice inside her. "Me-Medusa?" stammered Crona. "Yes, it's me, child." Crona gasped, "No…" She imagined Medusa grinning. "Yes… and you have done a very unforgivable thing to me." Crona covered her mouth with her right hand and placed her other hand on her chest as her eyes widened. "Y'you're still alive? I-I don't understand. I already killed you!" she only said this in her mind, but Medusa can hear her. Crona heard her mother laughing. "Have you forgotten, my child? You've always been a part of me… And I've always been a part of me. I don't die yet if you're still alive. I'm still here." Crona closed her eyes. "This can't be…"

Death the Kid stepped closer to Crona. He was holding a white wine glass of apple juice (Shinigami likes apple) and studied Crona's face. She was facing down, closing her eyes. It looked like she was being attacked by asthma but her breathing was normal. "Crona, are you okay?" he asked. Crona quickly opened her eyes. She was startled by Kid and at the same time, she felt relieved to see him.

Crona relinquished a sigh of relief for a moment. "I'm okay," she said in a low voice. But it was obvious that she wasn't. She was looking up at him who was standing in front of her. She realized he really looked handsome that night. "That's good to hear but I'm sorry to say this… You don't look okay to me," said Kid. Crona misunderstood and frowned a little. She thought he was talking about her appearance. "I-I know… I look ugly." She looked away. Kid gave her a quizzical look. "No, I mean you don't look like you're physically okay. Are you sick or something?" He then placed his hand on Crona's forehead. Kid felt her temperature normal. Crona looked into his eyes and started blushing. "N-no, really, I'm okay. I-I was only thinking about some things," she said quickly. She held Kid's hand to take it off from her forehead but before she could even do that Kid held suddenly her hand. "Please don't think too much. If you have any problems, you can share it to us, your friends. We'll listen and we can keep a secret."

A warm smile formed in Kid's face that made Crona smiled back shyly. Crona's heart was beating fast as she felt her hand wrapped around his. "What is this feeling? I've never felt something like this before," she thought. The music changed to a slow love song. Kid and Crona looked around and were astonished. Kid was still holding Crona's hand. Everybody started dancing with their partners who have the opposite gender. Kid returned his glance at Crona and said, "Can I have this dance?" Crona didn't get what he meant but she just nodded, looking clueless. Kid chuckled a little. "You're still like a cute child though you're a bit taller than me. I suppose you don't know yet what a dance is." Crona nodded again and apologized for her naivety. "It's okay. I understand. I guess Medusa didn't teach you but I can be the one to teach you now." Crona remembered Medusa being in her body after hearing her name and she frowned a little. "Really?" she asked Kid, forgetting about her mother. "Of course," Kid said and smiled. He began to lead her to dance floor and some people stopped dancing when they saw them. Others continued dancing with their partner but kept eyeing on Kid and Crona.

"I can't believe that girl is dancing with Kid-kun!" Sioncrim, a girl about one year younger than Death the Kid, said from afar the crowd as she folded her arms and frowned. "You're just jealous," said Rucca, her friend, a gothic girl. "No, I'm not!" Sioncrim insisted but she looked away, "Well, okay, maybe just a little." Rucca smiled and watched Kid and Crona dancing slowly together. "The girl looks pretty. She and Kid look perfect for each other." Sioncrim followed Rucca's glance and sighed. "Hey, don't rub it on my face. And you're probably just saying that because you like black and creepy stuffs." Rucca glared at Sioncrim. "It's not just because of that," she said. "Oh, come on. She doesn't even look symmetrical. Why would Kid bother to have feelings for her?" said Sioncrim. "And you think you'll be liked by Kid-kun if you looked symmetrical? That will explain why you always try to be or try to look like Maka Albarn." Sioncrim smirked. "You're actually correct there but Maka Albarn is of course, smarter and more special than me so we'll always have a big difference. She's my inspiration though. And if people will have to make me choose over Kid with Crona or Kid with Maka, I'd rather choose Kid with Maka. I can't imagine Kid-kun always hanging out with someone who'll make him crazy because of her asymmetrical hair and weird personality." Rucca faced down a little. "It's like you're talking about me. I also have asymmetrical hair and a weird personality, don't I?" Sioncrim paused. "But it doesn't matter if you do because you don't even like Kid, r-right? I'm sorry, Rucca. I don't mean to hurt your feelings." Rucca smiled at her friend. "It's okay. I'm kind of used to criticisms already."

Sioncrim, Rucca and Cassie had been friends since elementary. A girl in a sky blue dress said, "Is it really okay to talk about people behind their backs?" She looked bored. Sioncrim and Rucca turned around. "Well, yeah but isn't eavesdropping the same thing? You were eavesdropping on us, weren't you, Casssie?" Sioncrim said. "Touché," said Cassie, grinning. "Why are you guys not dancing?" Sioncrim and Rucca stepped closer to Cassie and said in unison with serious faces, "I can ask you the same thing." Cassie chuckled hesitantly. "I guess we're all the same, not having partners." Sioncrim frowned and nodded. "It is better this way," said Rucca as she looked away. "Oh. Anyway, I heard you guys talking about Kid and Crona." Sioncrim and Rucca glanced at Cassie. "So?" said Sioncrim. "I kind of agree with Rucca about Kid being perfect for Crona and vice versa." Sioncrim sighed. "You guys have such outrageous imaginations. I bet they won't even last a day being together." Cassie placed her index finger on Sioncrim's lips and smiled and Sioncrim was shocked. "You'll be taking that back someday. You'll see," said Casssie. She winked at Rucca. "What are you thinking?" said Rucca, confused by Cassie. "I just think that it's possible for Kid and Crona to fall in love with each other since opposites do attract sometimes, don't you think so, too?" Rucca smiled. "That's what I wanted to tell Sioncrim," she said. Sioncrim was still trying to understand Cassie's opinion and when she finally realized that Cassie might be right, she smiled. "Opposites attract, huh?" said Cassie as she was smiling and facing down. "We'll see about that."

Crona accidentally stepped Kid's foot for about seven times now and she kept on apologizing. Some people were laughing at them because of looking a little ridiculous despite of the serious and romantic aura surrounding them. "Please step my foot again, Crona," Kid said seriously, his eyes closed. Crona tilted her head in wonder. "K-Kid, are you being sarcastic?" Kid shook his head. "No… If you have to step my foot, it should only be eighth times." Crona sweat dropped. She knew his favourite number is eight. "O-okay," she said and gently stepped on Kid' right foot. Kid smiled then began teaching her again and this time Crona was finally getting a hang of dancing already. Kid placed his left hand on Crona's waist and he instructed Crona to put her right hand around his neck. Crona did what he said, though she was hesitating. She felt Kid's skin. It was so warm. Kid held her left hand with his right hand and raised it at their side. They danced slowly and for the first time in Crona's life, she felt really ecstatic as she and Kid danced around the room. It's like all her problems were forgotten for a while and she felt like she was in heaven already though she hasn't been there yet. Now people admired them dancing gracefully and some were jealous. Maka had been watching the two, smiling as Soul was next to her, watching Black Star and Patty dancing together. They weren't actually dancing a slow dance though.

"I guess it breaks your heart to see your best friend dancing with your ultimate crush," said Soul, grinning at her back. Maka turned around, glared at Soul and said, "Don't be stupid, Soul. Kid's not my ultimate crush. He's just a good friend. And for your information, I'm happy to see my best friend dancing with the school's heart throb who actually has a dignified soul. I think they like each other and should hang out more often. Kid will learn something from Crona despite Crona being a little naive and Crona will also learn something from Kid since they're different from each other." Maka smiled. "You're thinking Kid is different from Crona? Kid is just like Crona. He's not perfect though he's a perfect wannabe. Kid has those white lines only on the left side of his hair and he has that OCD that I and the others consider to be not cool. And you know what's Crona's imperfection," said Soul. "Yeah… You're right, Soul. Nobody's perfect." Soul grinned again. "Wanna dance?" Maka became speechless. "Sure," she finally said with a smile. Soul took her hand and they joined Kid, Crona and the others.

Crona saw Maka dancing with Soul. They smiled at each other. "Now I know what Crona looks like when she's in that kind of dress. She looks hot!" Maka gave him a maka chop. "Quiet down, Soul. Don't sound like a pervert." Kid had been attempting to look Crona in the eyes but she kept looking away the whole time. "I'm sorry for putting you into this, Crona. I just really wanted a chance to talk to you." Crona looked up at him and met his stunning gold eyes. It looked clearer now that she was so close to him. "It's… alright. Wh-what is it that you want to talk about with me?" said Crona. "I'll go straight to the point. Father said that he want you to be tutored by me with academics and extra-curricular lessons so that you won't find it hard studying in Shibusen. I agreed to this and now we just want to know if you approve of this." Soul and Maka heard Kid's explanation and they were as surprised as Crona. Crona looked at Maka to find answers. Maka just nodded, meaning she should go with it. "So what do you think?" said Kid. "I-I accept." Kid smiled. "I'll be glad to help you."

They continued dancing and it's like they both wanted to dance with each other forever. Crona looked away for a moment, "Kid-kun is so kind… For helping someone like me who doesn't even deserve to live in this world anymore. I wonder if this is one of the jobs of a Shinigami." She felt a weight on her and realized Kid's forehead was resting on her shoulder already. Her eyes widened. She was too shocked to say any word. "K-K-Kid?" she managed to say. "I'm sorry for the trouble," said Kid. He sounded sad. "I'm probably just a burden to you. Maybe you don't feel safe around me." Kid straightened his body now. "No… I'm the one who's being a burden to you," thought Crona, feeling melancholic. "Kid, I'm supposed to be the one who should say thanks and sorry to you. I'm so pathetic. I-I don't even know simple things such as dancing. But I really thank you for teaching me." Kid was shocked and felt very warm inside. Crona was happy to see him smile and she found herself smiling with him.

Black Star returned to the table where Tsubaki was sitting on a chair alone. He sat next to her, looking worn out. "So how was it?" Tsubaki asked with a friendly smile. "It was fun… Too fun," Black Star replied. Tsubaki chuckled. "That's good to hear." Black Star placed his right elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. "Tsubaki…" Tsubaki faced to him. Her hands were on her lap. "Hmm?" she uttered. "I just want you to know that… Even when I danced with Patty… doesn't mean I like her." Tsubaki looked confused a little. "Wait. But I thought you do, that's why you wanted to dance with her." Black Star faced to her now. "I only like her as friend. I… I don't want to replace you," he said, pouted and looked away like a stubborn kid. "Oh, Black Star…" Tsubaki said and smiled. She almost felt like shedding tears of joy but she stopped herself. She patted his head like patting a puppy. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Crona… You good for nothing traitor," whispered a voice inside of Crona. Crona felt like she was electrified. Her head ached and she held her forehead. She and Kid stopped dancing. Kid let go of Crona but he then touched her shoulder with one hand. Worry was written all over his face. "Crona, are you sick?" he asked. Medusa's voice inside Crona kept repeating her words. "… You good for nothing traitor…" It echoed in Crona's ears and she didn't hear Kid. "Kid, I-I'm really sorry. I have to go." He pushed away Kid, but not too hard.

People were shocked at Crona's action and they watched her as she was facing down, running towards the front door through the crowd. "Crona, what the heck are you running for? Are you crazy? The party isn't over yet!" said Ragnarok after he came out of Crona's back. "You can't run away from me, Crona," the voice said again. "What do you want from me?" Crona desperately asked in her mind, ignoring Ragnarok. "I want you to bring me back to normal."

Tears were leaking out from Crona's eyes and she kept wiping them with her hands as she ran on the streets of Death City. There were no people around. She slowed down. "Crona, don't just ignore me!" exclaimed Ragnarok. "I can't," she sniffed, "It isn't possible." She was talking to Medusa. This time she mouthed this words and Ragnarok heard her. Ragnarok was totally annoyed now. He started pulling Crona's hair and she winced. Crona stopped for a moment and stood against a wall of a building in an alley. "Ragnarok… Please stop. You're hurting me," Crona pleaded in a small voice. "Not when you tell me what is going on with you first!" Crona was still breathing fast. "It's… Medusa… she's inside me." Ragnarok stopped pulling her hair. "Are you serious?" Crona nodded and as she looked down. She realized she wasn't wearing one of her sandals anymore. "Oh, no, my other sandal is missing. It must have been left at Kid's house when I struggled to get out. " Ragnarok sweat dropped. "You just found out that now? Sheesh. Hey, bitch, don't change the topic!" He started pulling her hair again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She held her head with both of her hands and Ragnarok stopped. "It's weird. If Medusa is in you, then I would feel her presence too but I don't," he said as he rested on her head now. "I don't know… I just feel like she's inside me." Crona sat down on the ground and rested her forehead on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs and talked with Ragnarok for a while.

"Anyway, you have to go back. You can't just run away from everyone especially Kid!" said Ragnarok. "Kid… No, I can't go back, Ragnarok, not after what I've done. And if I haven't done it, I might have made Kid more worried about me with my condition." She closed her eyes. "You really are stupid, aren't you? With what you've done, running away, it will make Kid even more worried. Not only Kid, but other people too who cares about you!" Crona's eyes widened. "But Ragnarok… Maybe it's just best that they leave me alone. I don't want them to worry about me. It's just too much. The farther I am from them, the better," she said and slowly stood up.

[To Be Continued]


	6. Confession

**Everyone became silent and all eyes were on Kid who was just as shocked as them. Maka stood in front of him.**

"**What did you do with Crona?" she said with a glare. She folded her arms.**

"**I didn't do anything. Well, I danced with her but that's just it," Kid replied calmly.**

"**Then why did she run away?"**

"**Sadly, I don't know. She was feeling weak. I tried to help but she won't let me."**

"**I see. Well, no matter what the reason is, let's find her! She might get in danger going through town alone."**

**Kid turned serious and nodded. "Patty. Liz."**

"**Hai!" Patty and Liz said in unison then they transformed into guns. Kid held them and started to walk out from the house. **

**Maka and the others watched him. **

"**Kid, I'm coming with you!" called Maka. Kid didn't look back. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Soul walking towards her. "Soul, we have to find Crona."**

"**Relax. Kid can do it by himself," said Soul. His hands were in his pants' pockets.**

**When Maka turned back to see Kid, he was gone already. She sighed. "I'm still worried," she confessed to Soul.**

"**Kid won't let anything or anyone hurt Crona. That's for sure."**

"**Yeah, Maka. You can count on Kid!" said Black Star. **

**Tsubaki smiled at Maka. "Crona-chan will be okay," she said. With that, Maka was reassured already. She smiled back at her.**

"**This party isn't over yet!" said Black Star. **

**They were able to continue the party with the help of Black Star even after an astonishing moment between the witch's daughter and reaper's son. **

**Kid picked up Crona's sandal from the pavement outside their front gate. "Crona…" he whispered as he studied the sandal for a few seconds. He was really worried now. He heard enjoyable music coming from their house.**

"**Sounds like they're continuing the party without us," said Liz who was in her weapon form, being held by Kid with his left hand. Patty, also in weapon form, was inside Kid's pocket. **

"**That's good then. I don't want the party to discontinue just because of me and Crona," replied Kid. He placed the sandal in his bag. **

**Stein was about to come home already after having a meeting with DWMA's teachers. He was walking alone in a hallway and it was really quiet. Even his own footsteps were hardly heard. Suddenly, somebody else's footsteps broke the silence. When he turned around, Crona ran past him on barefoot.**

"**Crona!" called Stein. Crona halted and nervously faced him. Stein smiled. "Why are you here running around when I thought you're supposed to be at Kid's house partying up with the others?" he said. **

**Crona shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, professor. I… don't want to be there. I'm going to my room now." She bowed her head as an apology and continued running through the halls. **

"**Hey, wait! Wear some footwear!" Stein called. But Crona has disappeared already. Stein was a little confused. "That kid… she's probably having a hard time dealing with new things." He turned around and started walking. "Something's weird about her…" He realized something and stopped for a moment again.**

**Crona sat on her bed. She couldn't help the heavy feeling inside her. She continued crying. She didn't know how to deal with Medusa being still alive and is residing in her body. **

"**Crona, get a hold of yourself! You can't just run away from the party like that and cry til your eyes hurt!" said Ragnarok.**

"**Leave me alone," mumbled Crona.**

"**Don't be stupid. Of course I can't do that even I want to!"**

"**Just shut up then."**

"**Why you… Fine! Someday, we'll finally be separated from each other and I hope you won't miss me." Ragnarok went back inside Crona's body. **

"**I'm sorry, Ragnarok," Crona said faintly. **

**Kid was in the air, riding on Beelzebub. He was looking for Crona all over town. His dad called. He told him to come to his room in DWMA.**

"**Kid, we're not finished checking the whole town yet," said Liz.**

"**And the dessert!" added Patty.**

**Kid sighed. "That's why I hope father called me for a really important reason."**

"**He didn't say why he wanted you to come over?" asked Liz.**

"**No." Kid seemed to be annoyed.**

**As they arrived on the ground outside DWMA, Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms. Kid retracted Beelzebub. The three proceeded to Lord Death's room.**

**They were walking in the corridors. "I wonder if Crona's in her room already," said Patty.**

"**That's a possibility. I'll check later," said Kid. He was walking before them.**

"**How about us?" asked Liz.**

"**You can go back to the party after we meet up with father." "Can't we come with you?" asked Patty.**

"**I can deal with Crona without you, guys. Besides, I need to talk to her alone. Thanks for coming anyway," Kid said to the both without looking back.**

"**Sure, Kid. Our pleasure," Patty replied. She just stared at her big sister who looked worried. **

**When the trio was finally in the Death Room, they saw Lord Death, Stein and two teens whom they didn't yet. It was Scarlet and Raven.**

"**Good evening, son! I'm happy to see you came even when you're having a good time in the house."**

"**I was but there was a problem, father."**

"**I know. Stein told me about it."**

**Kid's eyes widened. "About Crona?" **

**Lord Death nodded. **

"**What do you know, Stein-sensei?" Kid faced to Stein. **

"**I saw her running in the hallways. She said she didn't want to be in the party," said Stein. **

**Kid frowned. "There was something wrong with her! She's probably sick. Do you know where she is?" **

"**Calm down, Kid. She's in her room. You can go to her later. Right now, your father has to discuss an important matter to you."**

**Kid nodded and faced his father.**

"**Kid, you see, there are two new students for our school. On your right are Scarlet Vander, a meister, and Raven Hiro, her weapon. I want you to guide them to their dorms."**

"**Yes, father." He turned to his side and came closer to the two. "Nice to meet you, Scarlet and Raven," said Kid as he shook their hands with a smile. "I hope you'll enjoy and learn many things in this school. Please do behave, be kind and respect others. Have teamwork."**

**Scarlet smiled. "We will. Thank you, Death the Kid," she said.**

"**Please call me Kid as you please. Now let me show you to your rooms in the dorms. You guys were probably on a long journey before arriving in Death City."**

"**We were," said Raven. **

**Kid, Patty, Liz, Scarlet and Raven started to walk out of the Death Room. Patty and Liz were talking to Scarlet, while Raven remained quiet.**

"**Father, we'll be going now."**

"**Okay. Thank you again, son!" Lord Death waved his large hand.**

"**Kid," said Stein as he grabbed his shoulder that made him stop.**

"**What is it, professor?" **

"**I suggest you take Crona to the clinic tomorrow. She probably needs medical check up."**

"**Thank you. I will." He left with the others.**

**Scarlet Vander's first friend was **Tsugumi Harudori in the DWMA. Tsugami was assigned by Kid to look after Scarlet for a few days until she gets used to school. Scarlet became roommates with Tsugami.

"You'll love Shibusen!" said Tsugami. She was on Scarlet's bed.

"I have the feeling that I will," said Scarlet with smile. She was unloading things from her backpack. "Actually, I've already fallen in love with it since I entered the school."

Tsugami chuckled and smiled. "That's not a surprise," she said, "we all do."

Crona walked through the hallways underground Shibusen. She was going to get some fresh air in Shibusen's large balcony. It was dark and she felt like she was alone even Ragnarok and (seemingly) Medusa were inside her. She kept looking down.

Suddenly, when she looked up two golden eyes shimmered which startled. She took a few steps backwards. "Crona?" called Kid.

"Kid?" replied Crona. Both of them were surprised. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and Professor Stein told me that you're in your room already so I decided to go there."

"Why?" Crona closed her eyes. "Why were you looking for me? You shouldn't have."

"We were all surprised by you. Maka and I were so worried. She was also going to come with me to find you but I assured her that I'll find you on my own. Anyway, I'm glad you're safe."

"Maka… Pl-please tell her not to worry. I'll be okay."

"You'll be? So you're not okay now. Tell me… what's wrong?"

"I-I can't, Kid. You won't believe me."

"I will. Trust me."

A tear escaped Crona's eyes and Kid wiped it away. Crona felt comfort. "Okay… I'll tell. It's Medusa… I… I feel that she's still alive… and that she's inside me." Crona looked away.

The hallway was becoming brighter now so they can see each others' faces clearly.

"So that's why…"

"I'm afraid… That I'll lose control… and betray you guys again. I don't… want to hurt anyone anymore." Crona started sobbing.

At first, Kid didn't know. He wasn't used to seeing people cry but his heart kind of ached when he watched Crona crying. Slowly he wrapped his arms her.

"It's okay... Crona," said Kid, "I'm here. We'll see what we can do tomorrow to help you with your problem. Right now, just have a good night sleep tonight and don't think about your mother." He kissed her that made Crona blush.

Crona nodded weakly. She was sad that Kid's wasting his effort on someone like her but in the same time she was happy to know that someone cared for her. She expected that she won't think about Medusa anymore. Instead of Medusa being in her dream that night, it was Kid who was in it. She slept peacefully as Kid wanted. And she still remembered his gentle touch around her and his sweet kiss that was planted on her forehead for the first time.

Kid went back to the party and found out that they were having so much fun without him. It made him smile. He joined in and told Maka that Crona is safe already.

[To Be Continued]


	7. Perfect Guy

This fan fiction is actually for KidxCrona but I just included other characters (origional and not original) so that's why it gets long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. XD

Scarlet Vander and Raven Hiro are my original characters.

The alarm clock rang. Scarlet slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight going through the window of their room in the dorm and the sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She was still in bed while Tsugumi was already dressed up for sports, fixing her hair in front a mirror.

"Oh, Scarlet, good morning," Greeted Tsugumi when she turned around and saw Scarlet got up from her bed. Scarlet yawned then smiled at Tsugumi.

"Good morning, too, Tsugumi-chan," she said. She started to make her bed.

"So how was your sleep?" asked Tsugumi.

"It was okay," replied Scarlet, "I had a weird dream though."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No. Not really. It was just… complicated." She finished making her bed and smiled hesitantly at Tsugumi. "I always have weird dreams."

"Me too, and they're usually scary but good thing they're just dreams." Tsugumi smiled.

"Yeah… Just dreams." Scarlet looked away and watched the sun shining brilliantly outside their window. She remembered one part of her dream. In her dream, she was having a pleasant morning and breakfast with her parents. She was laughing with them. She was back to reality, her parents are dead already. They passed away few days ago. She faced down. Some of her medium long, straight, untied and naturally red-orange hair fell in front of her face, covering her expression. Tsugumi at her back started to worry for her. She started to reach for Scarlet's shoulder but Scarlet quickly convinced herself to stay positive and turned around to face Tsugumi with a sad smile, which stopped Tsugumi from attempting to comfort her. Scarlet didn't want to look pathetic in front of Tsugumi, but it was already obvious.

"By the way, where is Meme and Anya?" asked Scarlet.

"They're already outside. We're going to play badminton. Would you like to join?" Tsugumi cheerfully said.

"Oh, so that's why you're wearing 'that'. Well… I'd love to but Raven and I will have a tour around Death City today." Scarlet lowered her head a little. She was kind of embarrassed to tell the truth. She wanted to say yes to Tsugumi's offer but she didn't want to disappoint Raven too.

"I see," Tsugumi looked away for a second then grinned and held Scarlet's shoulder. "That's okay." Her grin faded away. "Who's Raven?"

Scarlet sweat dropped. "I forgot I haven't told her about Raven yet," she thought. "Raven Hiro is my weapon and I'm his meister."

Tsugumi's eyes widened. "You mean you already have a partner even when you didn't attend the orientation for new students yet?"

Scarlet didn't know about this orientation Tsugami was talking about. She just nodded.

"How did you meet this Raven and became partners with him?"

"Uhmm. Few days ago, he was in the burial of my parents. That time, he was just a stranger to me and to everyone else since he just stopped by that town for a little time and he wasn't even invited to the burial. But eventually, I got to know him and he told me about his goals. He wanted to attend this school. As he talked about this school, I got interested and wanted to go here too. So I decided to come with him in his journey even when I don't really know him yet. He seemed to be trustworthy enough anyway. I discovered he can turn into a weapon and he told me that he can change into other forms or weapons but I haven't seen them yet. Sooner or later, I might already. He asked me if I want to be his meister after I tried to handle him in weapon form. Since I can handle him comfortably and properly, I accepted his offer. So from that time, we were already partners."

"Wow... You're lucky to meet someone like him, Scarlet. I've heard from Tsubaki-san that she has a cousin who has almost the same abilities as her. Raven is probably her cousin. I should ask later. And I'm… sorry to hear about your parents."

"It's alright. Who's Tsubaki?"

"She's a friend of mine though she's older than me and we're not in the same class. She's a student here and also, she's a member of the Shibusen Elite Students or the Spartoi."

"Spartoi? Sounds awesome!"

"Indeed." Tsugumi smiled. "Do you want to meet her and the other members?"

"Sure." Scarlet smiled.

Scarlet went inside the DWMA's shower room for girls. She was carrying some of her clothes, towel and toiletries. When she entered the room, she heard the sound of water falling fast on the tiled floors from one of the showers. She wasn't alone there but she started to bath anyway.

Meanwhile, Crona was facing down. Water from the shower was falling down on her head. She was in the same shower room as Scarlet. She thought about what happened last night.

"Was it just a dream?" she thought. She remembered Kid kissing her forehead last night and suddenly she blushed. "It must have been just a dream."

Ragnarok suddenly came out of her and started punching her lightly on the back. He startled Crona. It made her shriek and hug herself. She wasn't wearing any clothes. "Hurry up already! You're wasting water!"

Crona closed her eyes and turned off the shower. "I-I told you before… You shouldn't come out of me when I'm ba-bathing. It's a bad timing. And since when d-did you become conservative?" She looked back at Ragnarok. Scarlet was hearing their conversation and was weirded out.

"I really shouldn't be eavesdropping," Scarlet thought as she sighed as she continued to rinse her hair.

"I'll come out whenever I want to! And I've always been conservative. What do you think of me?" Ragnarok said to Crona.

"We-well, you eat a lot like there's no more tomorrow."

"Hey! I need all the energy to protect you, bitch!"

Crona was touched. Ragnarok can be so sweet sometimes. "O-okay… I'm sorry, Ragnarok. And I'm also sorry about yesterday." She picked up her towel, new clothes and started to dry herself with the towel. She was smiling now. "Thank you for always protecting me."

"Yeah, whatever." Ragnarok went back inside Crona.

Raven was standing along a wall in a hallway outside the girls' shower room. He was waiting for Scarlet. Female students kept staring at him as they passed him and when they got farther away from him, they started to squeal. Raven heard them squealing and sighed. "Girls," he said in disgust and rolled his eyes. Scarlet heard Crona came out of the room already. After she was done dressing up, she came out of the shower room too and was surprised to see Raven outside. She didn't get to see who was using the other shower (Crona).

"You're lucky it's Saturday," Raven suddenly said. He was folding his arms and was glaring a little at Scarlet."Raven, you were waiting for me here all this time?" She wanted to laugh but she prevented herself.

"Of course. I wouldn't be if I'm not supposed to come with you on a tour around Death City later."

"Right." Scarlet chuckled. "I thought you don't have any new friends yet so you just, like, wait for me." She looked away.

"Are you kidding? I just made friends with every boy in our dorm."

"Wow. Since when did you become social?" Scarlet grinned.

"Never, really. But the boys there are really nice and it seemed like everyone wanted to be friends with me. I couldn't say no, so I just became a little friendly to them." Even when Raven said something to be happy about, he just kept a serious face.

"Ohh. I see."

"How about you?"

Scarlet sweat dropped. "I only have three new friends, Tsugumi, Meme and Anya."

"Well, that's good enough. At least you remember their names." Raven looked bored.

"You mean you still don't know the names of the boys you made friends last night yet?"

Raven chuckled. "Most likely."

The two started to walk in the hallway. People kept looking at them. Some girls looked jealous of Scarlet having Raven at his side.

"You should have at least written down their names," said Scarlet, ignoring the jealous girls.

"I did, only they're in my mobile phone."

"That's okay too."

Death the Kid was walking on the stairs to the entrance of Shibusen already. His hands were in his pockets and he kept looking down on the stair steps, seriously thinking about Crona's condition. Liz and Patty were at his back.

"Crona, just wait for me," Kid thought.

"Kid-kun, don't worry too much about Crona, she'll be okay," said Patty who was optimistic as always.

Kid smiled and said, "I hope." He and the Thompson Sisters stopped walking when they realized Scarlet and Raven was in front of them now. He looked at Scarlet, then Raven. "Why, this is a coincidence."

Raven smiled. "Good morning, Kid, Liz and Patty," said Scarlet. The three greeted her back with a smile.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Kid.

"We'll just go around Death City," replied Raven.

"Are you going to do some shopping?" asked Liz. "Shopping!" exclaimed Patty as she threw her hands in the air.

"Maybe," replied Scarlet. She smiled hesitantly again. "It depends."

"Perhaps Liz and Patty would like to come with you two," said Kid. "You might need some tour guides." He smiled.

"Tour guides?" Liz and Patty said in unison. "Aww, come on, Kid. It's already tiring enough that we had to walk all the way from our house to here," said Liz.

"It's okay, Kid-kun. We'll be okay on our own," said Scarlet. She was sweatdropping and was waving her hands in front of her chest.

"Yeah, Kid," said Raven as he grabbed Scarlet's hand and continued to walk down on the stairs pass Kid and the Thompson Sisters. Scarlet was forced to come with him already.

"Bye for now!" said Scarlet.

Kid made a sad face at Liz and Patty.

"Ugh. Alright already, just stop making that face!" said Liz. Patty giggled and Kid finally smiled.

"Wait, Scarlet!" called Patty. "We're coming with you!"

Scarlet and Raven stopped walking. They stood and waited for the two to come down. Patty ran down to Scarlet and Raven. Liz had one last glance at Kid. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked Kid.

"Yes. Don't worry about me. Enjoy your day," he said then turned around and continued walking on the stairs upwards.

Tsugumi, Meme and Anya just finished playing badminton and they were taking a break in the cafeteria, eating some snacks together.

"I wish Scarlet played with us," said Meme.

"I wish too," said Tsugumi. "But she couldn't since she has a date with Raven."

"Raven?" asked Anya.

"Date?" asked Meme.

"Well, she didn't say it was a date. She just said that she and Raven will be going around Death City, I guess to familiarize the places."

"Well, that's reasonable but who's this Raven?" asked Anya.

"He's her weapon."

"What? Weapon?" Anya and Meme exclaimed in unison.

"What are you guys so shocked about?"

Anya and Meme sweatdropped. "We thought Scarlet-san doesn't have any partner yet," explained Anya.

"Too bad. She met her partner even before she became a student here."

"How lucky. It rarely happens for a meister and a weapon to become partners outside Shibusen," said Anya.

"I know, right?" Tsugumi chuckled. "I bet they're going to be a good team. I've kind of seen those two together already. They get along well since they have some similarities.

"Like what similarities?" said Meme.

Tsugumi turned serious. "Both of their parents died. The only difference is that the cause of Scarlet's parents' death was an accident while Raven's parents' was an incident."

Crona was wearing a black mini shorts, a red shirt with elbow-length black and red striped sleeves, a dark gray hoodie, her thigh-high white knee socks and black dress boots with black laces. She was already in a good mood and she was cleaning her room in Shibusen. But when she saw the black robe that was given to her by Medusa or the one that she had been using for many years now in one of her drawers, she remembered Medusa and started to feel depressed again. After she cleaned her room, she sat on the floor with Mr. Corner, as usual. She curled up her legs and buried her face on her pillow that she was hugging. Ragnarok came out of her.

"Don't tell me you're going to be some sad little girl again," said Ragnarok as he folded his little arms.

"I-I don't know how to deal with these feelings," said Crona.

"What feelings?"

"N-nothing. You won't understand anyway."

Minutes later, Crona have already fallen asleep. After Kid went to visit his father in the Death Room, he proceeded to Crona's room. He lightly knocked on Crona's door and called her. No one answered. He really didn't want to enter in other people's room without permission. He didn't want to be rude. But he was getting worried already. So he slowly opened her door and saw her sleeping on the floor along the walls. He walked to her and bent down. He noticed there were tears in her eyes but still, she looked cuter when she was sleeping. Her cuteness made him smile but his smile faded when he realized he wasn't here to comfort her. He wondered why she was crying this time.

"Oh, Crona," he said in a whisper as he softly wiped her tears with his handkerchief. "I'm sorry I'm late. But I guess… It's better late than never."

"Should I wake her up?" he thought. He watched her sleeping face for a few seconds. "Hmm. I guess no." He started to pick her up and gently carried her in bridal style and placed her on her bed. He was lucky she didn't wake up. He only heard her say one word in a little voice, "… Mom," which shocked Kid. "Could it be she misses Medusa?" he thought.

Kid took of her boots and placed them near her room's door. When he got back to her, she was still sleeping. He picked up the chair in her room and sat on it next to Crona's bed. For the whole time, he had been observing Crona. It was his first time to watch her closely and for long a long time. Crona was sleeping like a child. Kid realized she has perfect pale skin and body, though he thought she should eat more. Of course if you're always locked in a room for five days with no food, you will become really thin and you'll look like you lack blood.

"If you have longer hair and if we fix your introvert personality and those asymmetrical bangs, you'd become perfect already, but that won't be you anymore. Maybe these imperfections of yours are the things that make you so unique… And maybe I shouldn't try to change a lot of things about you," Kid said in a small voice with a smile then he slowly fell asleep. His head rested on Crona's bed.

It was already noon and Crona woke up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Kid's face. His face was so near to her. She quickly sat up on her bed, picked up her blanket and covered her mouth.

"I can't believe this… Wh-why is Kid-kun here?" she thought. She remembered she fell asleep a while ago. She checked the wall clock; it was already twelve fifteen in the afternoon. "B-but I fell asleep on the floor, why am I on my bed now? Could it be…?" She thought again and glanced at Kid then shook her head. She said, "Impossible."

"What's impossible?" said Kid who was awake and was sitting straight now, rubbing his eyes.

Crona was startled. She slowly faced Kid and said. "K-Kid-kun… Why…"

"I'm sorry for entering your room without your permission, Crona-chan," Kid quickly said. "It's just that when I came outside your room, knocked on your door, called you, you didn't respond. I really wondered where you are and I wanted to look for you in some other places but I decided to check first if you're just inside your room and not feeling well. And so when I came inside, I saw you sleeping on the floor. I just can't help but carry you to your bed since it would be better if you sleep on a comfortable surface. I didn't want to wake you up because I thought you needed more rest before we go the infirmary."

Crona was speechless. She didn't know Kid was so concerned. "Th-that's okay… thank you so much for your concern, Kid, but…" she faced down and gripped the end of her blanket, "I-I meant to say why… why are you doing these things to me? You shouldn't care for someone like me… I'm not worth your efforts..."

Kid stood up and held both of her shoulders. "You are my friend. Please don't forget that. It's the reason why I must care for you. It's just simple as that. Don't think too much. Of course you're worth my efforts. You're not some trash like me."

"Kid, please… don't say that. You're not trash," Crona said. She held his hand that was on her right shoulder. Kid's eyes widened. "And even when I know only little people, I-I know for sure that… y-you're the most perfect guy I know."

"That's the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard from anyone." A tear escaped from one of Kid's eyes as he smiled. It was Crona's first time to see Kid shed a tear. She felt weak all the sudden.

Kid wiped the tear on his eye. He cleared his throat, held her hand and took few steps backward, "Come on, I should take you to the infirmary now. We don't have all day." Crona nodded, stood up, put on her boots and allowed Kid to lead her to infirmary.

In the infirmary, Crona sat on a bed while Nygus and Kid talked to each other at a few meters away from her. Seconds later, Kid sat next to Crona. Nygus stood in front of Crona. "Crona, there's nothing to worry about Medusa still being alive. She isn't anymore. You were just hallucinating. Take care now. I have to go." She waved at them and left the room.

"You heard that?" said Kid with a smile on his face. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You just need to stop thinking too much about your mom. But of course, you should never forget her.

"S-so I was just hallucinating." Crona faced down. "Sorry for the trouble, Kid."

"It's okay. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm… relieved. And I-I'm also recently disturbed with these confusing feelings I'm having… I wish Medusa is gone… but sometimes I miss her. It's just… confusing."

"Well, that's normal. No matter what happens, she's till your mom. It's okay to miss her but don't expect that she'll come back."

Crona sniffed. "You're right. B-but I'm not supposed to miss her, right? I-I want her to be gone. Maybe I should just stick with that but when I do, I'm haunted with bad thoughts. "

Kid wrapped his arms around Crona. Crona's eye widened and she started blushing but still, she felt like crying. "It's okay. We'll be there for you through it all. Cry it all out now," he said. Crona closed her eyes and cried on Kid's shoulder. Kid caressed her head. They stayed like that for almost an hour.

[To Be Continued]


End file.
